Tor-Kul-Na
In the depths of the uncharted swamp, giant predators hunt and devour each other in a never-ending cycle of life and death. Those deadly giants stampede in terror, catching the scent of the Marro Hivelord, Tor-Kul-Na, silently searching the misty layers of undergrowth. The Hivelord leader rides on the back of a formidable-looking, giant Marro, a lesser Marro mentally controlled by Tor-Kul-Na. Moving at monstrous speeds, Tor-Kul-Na routinely and ruthlessly orders its mount to crush enemies. The attacking Marro, normally mindless servants, suddenly become clever and even more deadly as the Hivelord mentally orders them to mass attack enemy troops. In the heat of battle, as the giant Marro rips and slashes its way through the enemy, the awesome power of the giant Marro reveals itself. As the enemy thinks that victory over Tor-Kul-Na is imminent, the giant Marro rises up and begins eating the Marrden Nagrubs that have been gathering. Enemies watch, dazed and filled with new fear, as the wounds on the giant Marro instantly heal. Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 6 *Defense: 5 *Point Value: 220 Abilities *'Trample Stomp': At any point while moving, Tor-Kul-Na may choose a small or medium figure that is adjacent, on the same level, and on a space where Tor-Kul-Na may end his movement. Roll the 20-sided die. If you roll 1-7, the figure is safe and Tor-Kul-Na's movement ends. If you roll 8-20, the chosen figure receives one wound. If the wound destroys the figure, move Tor-Kul-Na onto the space occupied, and you may continue Tor-Kul-Na's movement. If the chosen figure is not destroyed, Tor-Kul-Na's movement ends. Tor-Kul-Na must be on a space where he can end movement each time he uses this power. Synergy *Is a valid target for Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *May bond with and be healed by the Marrden Nagrubs via Hivelord Life Bonding and healing. *May benefit from Su-Bak-Na’s Hive Supremacy ability. Behind the Game *'Trample Stomp Move' "If the wound destroys the figure, move Tor-Kul-Na onto the space that figure occupied, and you may continue Tor-Kul-Na's movement." Question: free move, or one of Tor-Kul-Na's move spaces? Example: Tor-Kul-Na moves 4 spaces, then successfully Trample Stomps (and moves onto the vacated space). Does Tor-Kul-Na have 2 move spaces remaining, or only 1? NOT a free move. Tor-Kul-Na must have at least one move space remaining to attempt Trample Stomp; if successful, the Trample Stomp uses one of Tor-Kul-Na's move spaces. Strategy NEVER underestimate Tor-Kul-Na. He is fairly fast, and if you combine that with his awesome melee power, you have one of the best figures for point value. He has the potential to fight Jotun or Charos to a standstill. Tor-Kul-Na's "Trample Stomp" ability is a highly destructive force, and this skill makes Tor-Kul-Na invaluable against squad figures. When fighting medium Heroes it adds power as well, because you can easily inflict a wound per turn, not including his actual attack. In a game of range Tor-Kul-Na can be useful as a force of intimidation keeping enemies from approaching your ranged figures such as Major Q9 or Kaemon Awa. Large units are also likely targets, even expensive ones like Major Q9, Major Q10, Sir Dupuis and Ulginesh. Don’t waste Tor-Kul-Na going after less expensive units, although if one stands in his way before he can reach a juicier target then feel free to take a passing swipe at him. The main reason for using Tor-Kul-Na against expensive large units is the same reason as for using him against huge units – his high Attack, Defense and Life against their lesser stats. If the unit is hard for most other units to take down quickly, Tor-Kul-Na is your guy. The same goes for powerful medium foes like the Swarm of the Marro version of Sgt. Drake Alexander or the various Gladiators. As a bonus, these units are also vulnerable to Trample Stomp. Don’t fret much over leaving engagement attacks unless the Nagrubs are not with you – if they aren’t, spend more time stomping than risking wounds – otherwise, the Nagrubs can heal Tor-Kul-Na as he goes. Just bear in mind that the more swarm units Tor-Kul-Na bypasses this way, the more he will need to count on Hivelord Life Bonding to heal wounds from there leaving engagement swipes - so be sure to draft at least two squads of Nagrubs if you expect to have any left before Tor-Kul-Na engages tougher foes. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Unique Hero Category:Swarm of the Marro